


Balloon Connection

by ShamanicShaymin



Series: Shaymin's Drabble Garden [1]
Category: Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound
Genre: Balloons, F/M, Fluff, Grumpy Softies Enjoying Themselves, Sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-30
Updated: 2008-03-30
Packaged: 2018-04-01 04:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4005829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShamanicShaymin/pseuds/ShamanicShaymin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paula shares her balloon with Poo, showing him how to take pleasure in the little things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Balloon Connection

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet originally written for the EB100 Challenge. The prompt was "Peace." Also, the world could always enjoy more Poo/Paula. :D

Paula gazed into the raspberry sky, her dress fluttering in the wind like a pink sail. She held a black balloon, which was heart-shaped and jiggled in the wind. She turned around and smiled, eying Poo crossing his arms beneath the shade of a tree. For a moment, the Dalaamese boy said nothing. With a timid but proud air, the prince cleared his throat, approaching his friend out in the open.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get you your favorite color." He frowned. "Pink balloons appear to be popular. I understand you wanted Ness to have the last red one."  
"It's all right. I like black." Paula's blush was sincere. "You could've gotten one for yourself, you know."  
"I don't need one. Balloons aren't among my standards."  
"Still, it's lonely when everyone else has something nice that you don't. Here, I'll let you hold mine."  
"I-I..."  
"Well, why not?"

It was hard to argue with Paula. With reluctance, Poo took the balloon, the string curled around his hand. His gray eyes were soft with wonder, watching the black shape bob in the breeze. Paula beamed, pleased as his stern gaze melted into that of concentrated child-like curiosity. It was a side she rarely seen of the prince, and she thought it was adorable. Her thoughts were interrupted by a quiet gasp; calling PSI Magnet, Paula summoned the balloon back with her fingers, clasping the string over Poo's hand with a smile.

"Be careful. The winds here are strong."

~

Like crushed oranges, the sunset spilled across the sky. Poo still held the balloon, this time with his arms around Paula's shoulders. Her blush sweet as strawberries, Paula giggled as she nuzzled him, delighting in the content sigh that risen past his lips. Between them, they shared the black balloon, a heart one with the infinity of the night sky.


End file.
